Lorsque l'amitié vaut plus que l'amour!
by weirdoman
Summary: One Shot sur la formation d'un coupe que j'aime bien, HarryGinny


Voilà, c'est un One Shot sur un des couples que je préfère le plus. Harry/Ginny Dite moi ce que vous en pensez. J'avais vraiment le goût de mettre un passage dans ce style là dans ma fic, mais ça ne concordait pas avec l'histoire. Je me suis donc pris au jeu et cela donne ceci. Il n'y aura pas de suite. Cela se passe lors de la cinquième années d'Harry et la quatrième de Ginny.  
  
Depuis quelques mois, il nourrissait à l'égard de cette demoiselle des sentiments qu'ils n'avaient jamais cru pouvoir ressentir. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son c?ur manquait de lui sortir de la poitrine, sa voix devenait rauque et il devait se concentrer profondément pour ne pas se ridiculiser. Combien de fois ces derniers temps avait-il été près de se ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Combien de fois avait-il voulu commencer une phrase avant de se rendre contre que les mots se bousculaient à ses lèvres et de les mettes en ordre avant de les dire. Une chance qu'il avait un bon contrôle sur lui. Depuis 4 ans, il la connaît, depuis 4 ans, elle est à Poudlard. Elle est pétillante de malice, d'une humeur joyeuse et un sourire charmeur. Une voix cristalline, qui l'ensorcèle dès qu'il la voit. Elle n'est certes plus la petite fille qu'elle à été. Elle à mûrie, oh combien bien elle à mûrie. D'une jeune fille un peu timide, elle s'était petit à petit épanouie et était maintenant une des plus belles fille de tout Poudlard. La plus belle à ses yeux. Elle avait de nombreux soupirants, mais aucun n'avait eu d'emprise sur son c?ur. Oh combien il souhaitait être celui qui la tiendrait le premier dans le creux de ses bras, à sentir sa douce odeur, à la sentir près de lui. Sentir ses cheveux ondoyant sur sa peau, la serré contre lui, lui donner tout l'amour qu'il lui porte, un amour inépuisable, incommensurable, inconditionnel. Son rire communicatif, son expression ravie lorsqu'il lui porte une attention particulière, ses regards profonds, chargés d'un messages indéchiffrables... Ce matin encore, elle l'a chaleureusement salué avant de le quitter pour rejoindre ses amies. Elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec lui et cela le rend fou de la savoir si proche sans pouvoir lui dire. Mais il est trop timide, beaucoup trop timide, il n'ose pas briser cette amitié qui les relie, briser ce lien reviendrait à lui faire perdre toute espoir de vaincre cet ennemi qui le hante. Sans même le savoir, c'est elle qui lui donne la force de se battre, de continuer. Elle et ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Ces deux amis forment un couple depuis déjà quelques mois, mais il n'est pas jaloux, loin de là. Il est très heureux pour ses amis. Il a avouer à Ron qui était l'élue de son c?ur alors que celui-ci le bombardait de question. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Hermione. Ron était d'accord pour dire qu'il ferait un magnifique couple, qu'il ne perdait rien à tenter sa chance. Mais il n'osait pas. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre celle que son c?ur avait choisi parce qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer.  
  
Quatre ans, cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle était attirée par le même gars. Mais depuis un an, elle se savait amoureuse de lui. Son amourette de jeunesse s'était transformé en amour véritable. Elle avait cessé de le voir comme un dieu pour le voir sous son vrai jour, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle aimait encore plus le vrai que le faux. Il avait changé, qui ne changerait pas avec ce qui lui arrive. Il était beaucoup plus mur que les autres gars de son âge. Mais sa maturité faisait contraste avec la petite teinte qui voilait le fond de ses pupilles. Elle l'avait vu, cette lueur de tristesse et de souffrance qui le parcourait souvent. Comme elle voudrait pouvoir le réconforter, lui dire qu'elle est là, qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle est avec lui. Mais il est et ne sera jamais qu'un ami. Elle doit s'en contenter. Elle s'est rendue à l'évidence. Il ne la verra jamais comme un fille autre que la s?ur de son meilleur ami. Au moins, elle ne le gène plus autant. Fini les petites maladresses qu'elle faisait tout le temps en sa présence. Pas qu'elle fasse plus attention qu'avant, mais elle a beaucoup mûrie aussi, suite à l'événement qui a faillit lui coûter la vie lors de sa première année. Il l'avait sauvé, une fois de plus, il avait joué les héros. Malgré lui. Le mal semble toujours s'acharné sur lui, mais elle est capable de tout pour être à ses côtés. Elle en a parlé à une de ses bonnes amies. La meilleure amie de celui qu'elle aime. Elle croit que je devrais tenter ma chance. Mais je n'ose pas, je ne veux pas qu'il cesse de me sourire lorsqu'il me voit. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne veut pas plus de moi. Et surtout, elle ne doit pas le brusqué. Elle à fait promettre à son amie de ne rien dire à son frère, il pourrait tout gâcher.  
  
Son meilleur ami aimait sa s?ur. Il ne voyait pas qui d'autre pourrait être mieux pour la dernière de la famille. Ils semblaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Il savait que sa s?ur avait aimé son ami lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, mais là, ses sentiments ont sûrement changé, elle a vieillie. D'un autre côté, ses sentiments sont peut-être resté les mêmes, mais comment savoir. Elle n'oserait jamais se confier à lui sur cette question. Lui et ses frères l'avait bien trop taquiné à ce sujet. Et il ne pouvait pas en parler à Hermione, il avait promis de ne pas le faire, et un sorcier tient toujours ses promesses. Il se contenterait d'être là pour aider son ami, peut importe ce qui arriverait. Il lui avait dit de tenter sa chance, sa s?ur ne lui ferait pas de mal même dans le pire des cas. Il a tellement souffert, un peu de bonheur peut-il lui être permis..  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que la vie est si compliqué. Elle se posait cette question alors que son amie s'était confié à elle. Elle aimait son meilleur ami mais ne voulait pas le lui dire de peur de perdre son amitié. Et elle ne connaissait rien des sentiments de celui-ci à son égard. Elle n'avait pas pus lui soutirer des informations à ce sujet. Même Ron ne voulait pas lui dire. Parole de sorcier qu'il disait. Elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les mettre ensemble. Il formerait un si beau couple. Ce serait le couple de Poudlard. Un conte de la belle au bois dormant. Ils étaient si beau ensemble. Et il semblait y avoir entre eux plusieurs sous entendus, des choses non dites échangés dans leur regard. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent...  
  
Ironie du sort? Coup de chance? Le lendemain, un imprévu vint peut-être accélérer les choses. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry aperçut Ginny acculée dans un coin par Malfoy. Il savait que celui-ci était un apprenti mangemort. La renaissance de Voldemort le faisait se pavaner dans les couloirs et il ne cachait même plus qu'il pratiquait la magie noire en dehors du château.  
  
-Alors Weasley, on parcours les couloirs seuls sans ses petits amis?  
  
-Bouge de la Malefoy, je dois rentrer dans la grande salle répondit Ginny  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas donner le droit de bouger petite idiote. Un Malfoy doit être écouté. Une belle fille comme toi ne devrait pas se promener seul dans les couloirs du château.  
  
-Je n'ai que faire de tes menaces Malfoy, fou moi la paix.  
  
-Je suis sur que tu ne diras pas cela lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu en redemandera.  
  
-Pervers, si tu crois que ça va se passer ainsi.  
  
-Allez approche, laisse toi faire dit-il en tentant de l'embrasser  
  
D'un coup vif, Ginny lui donna un coup dans les parties.  
  
-N'oublie pas que je suis une Weasley, Malfoy, j'ai grandit avec 6 frère et je sais quoi faire dans ces cas là. Dit-elle alors que Malfoy était au sol  
  
-Tu vas payer pour ça dit Malfoy avec fureur.  
  
Un feu menaçant s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il sortit sa baguette et dit  
  
-Endoloris  
  
Mais avant que le sort atteigne Ginny, une ombre se plaça devant elle et absorba le sort. L'ombre s'affala au sol. C'est alors que Ginny le reconnu.  
  
-Harry cria t-elle avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer vers Malfoy.  
  
Harry se tordait de douleur au sol mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il ne se laisserait pas diminuer par Malfoy.  
  
-Lâche ta baguette Malfoy et arrête ce foutu sort dit Ginny d'une voix autoritaire.  
  
Le Serpentard s'esclaffa  
  
-Le binoclard qui s'interpose. C'est encore mieux que de lancer le sort sur cette minable Weasley. Personne ne donne d'ordre à un Malfoy continua celui- ci sans relâcher le sort.  
  
-Alors temps pis pour toi.  
  
-Stupefix, Furoncullus, Tarentallegra, lança Ginny.  
  
Malfoy tomba au sol avant d'avoir pu réagir. Harry cessa de se tordre sur le sol et tenta de reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Le salaud, commença Harry  
  
Ginny l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.  
  
-Chut, laisse toi récupérer, tu parleras après.  
  
Un moment passa.  
  
-Merci, merci d'avoir encaissé le sort pour moi, c'était très courageux.  
  
Un autre silence passa.  
  
-Ce n'est rien répondit Harry avec une voix rauque. J'ai toujours dit que je protégerais les personnes à qui je tient.  
  
Le silence ce prolongea encore jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall les trouvas ainsi. Harry par terre cherchant toujours son souffle, surveillé par Ginny et Malfoy couvert de furoncles et Stupefixer. Ginny lui expliqua brièvement la situation et Harry fut immédiatement conduit à l'infirmerie ou Mme Pomfresh s'occupa aussitôt de lui. Harry passa une semaine complète à l'infirmerie et Ginny passa la majeure partie de ses temps libre au chevet d'Harry. Ils eurent de bonne discussion approfondirent de beaucoup les sentiments qu'ils partageaient déjà. Malfoy fut renvoyé de Poudlard et son père perdit la garde de son fils pour mauvaise éducation. Lucius Malfoy fut envoyer à Azkaban après qu'on l'eut interroger sous Véritasérum. Ron et Hermione étaient secrètement très heureux de la tournure que prenais la relation d'Harry et Ginny. Ils croyaient fortement qu'ils formeraient bientôt un nouveau couple.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été inquiet lorsqu'il avait vu Malfoy s'en prendre à elle. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer pour laisser Ginny s'occuper elle même de Malfoy puisqu'elle ne semblait pas le craindre outre mesure, mais lorsqu'il l'a vu commencer à prononcer le sort interdit, il eut vraiment peur pour elle et n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de s'interposer. Maintenant, Malfoy était hors de l'école et il allait beaucoup mieux. Il avait récupéré assez rapidement du sort et avait pu discuter beaucoup avec l'élue de son c?ur qui lui était reconnaissant pour son geste. Il profitais donc de sa mauvaise fortune pour approfondir sa relation avec elle. Jusqu'à maintenant, il pouvait dire que cela fonctionnais mais d'après lui, ils ne pourraient jamais être plus que des amis car il avait manqué sa chance il y a plusieurs années. Il avait appris à contrôler les irrésistibles envie de l'embrasser qui lui prenait dans les moments les plus inopportuns.  
  
Il s'est jeté devant le sort. Il a encaissé un doloris pour éviter qu'il me frappe moi. Il me considère donc comme une amie. Je suis sure qu'il aurait fait pareil pour Ron ou Hermione. Je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis plus que la petite s?ur de son meilleur ami. Nous avons longuement discuté. Je l'ai longuement regardé dans son sommeil. Qu'il est beau, qu'il est courageux. Se placer devant un sort si douloureux. J'envie la chanceuse qui aura son amour, car je ne me fait pas d'illusion, il ne m'aime pas plus qu'une bonne amie. Pour lui, je serai à ses côtés, pour lui j'accepte mon sort sans rechigner. Parce que je l'aime.  
  
Non de dieu Harry qu'est-ce que tu attends, lance toi bordel. Ne vois tu pas qu'elle n'attend que ça? Elle n'osera pas faire les premiers pas, c'est à toi de le faire. Je rêve de crier ces mots à mon meilleur ami. Mais je me retient, je ne veux pas brusquer leur relation et tout gâcher. Il doit s'en rendre compte lui-même. Mais si il ne s'ouvre pas les yeux bientôt, je vais m'arranger pour les lui faire ouvrir.  
  
Un sacrifice, c'est tellement romantique. Ginny ne s'est aperçut de rien, elle n'a pas remarqué le regard amoureux d'Harry. Je meurt de lui dire, mais je ne crois pas que c'est mon rôle. Un d'eux doit faire les premiers pas. Il vont si bien ensemble. Je me demande si Ron à vu quelque chose, il semble songeur ces derniers temps..  
  
Quatre soupir se firent entendre dans la salle commune. Ils se regardèrent tous quatre avant d'éclater de rire. La tension tomba entre eux quatre et ils recommencèrent à discuter. Harry regardait Ginny et croisait son regard. Il ancrait ses yeux au fond de ses prunelles brillantes et tentaient d'y inscrire tout son amour pour elle. De son côté, Ginny faisait la même chose. Ron et Hermione regardait le petit manège de leur ami sans intervenir. Ils se croisèrent du regard et se sourirent. Ils avaient mutuellement compris ce qui se passait. Ils prétextèrent une grande fatigue et montèrent à leur dortoir laissant Harry et Ginny seul. Les autres élèves montèrent bientôt se coucher et il ne restait que les deux tourtereaux assis près du feu parlant de tout et de rien. Ginny réprima un frisson. Harry s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras pour lui donner de la chaleur. Ginny se laissa faire et vint se lover dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. La tête couché sur l'épaule d'Harry, ils contemplèrent les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant de partir chacun de leur côté dans leur dortoir. C'est avec la mine réjouie qu'Harry s'endormit. De son côté, Ginny, s'endormie en rêvant d'Harry et du bien-être qu'elle avait ressentie dans ses bras. Quelques semaines passèrent, Harry et Ginny se retrouvaient de plus en plus souvent seul au coin du feu, se délectant de la présence de l'autre. Les petits gestes cajoleurs de l'un comme de l'autre était devenu routine. Lorsqu'ils venaient à sauter une soirée ensemble, ils leur tardaient tous deux d'être au lendemain soir pour se retrouver encore. Mais aucune parole concernant leur sentiment envers l'autre n'avait été échangé. Ce soir là, Harry fut le premier à monter à la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsque Ginny se releva du fauteuil, elle remarqua une feuille froissé qui avait du tomber de la poche à Harry. Poussé par la curiosité, elle pris la feuille et se rassis dans le fauteuil. Elle commença la lecture.  
  
Oh tendre amour, comme tu peux être belle. Mon c?ur ne voit que toi, ma tête ne pense qu'à toi. Je suis à toi mais tu ne le sais pas. Notre amitié est si forte que je ne peux me résoudre à la briser, je ne peux envisager de te perdre par ma bêtise. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre ces doux moments passé avec toi, même si je sais qu'un jour, je n'y aurai plus droit. C'est égoïste de ma part d'agir ainsi mais ce que je ressent pour toi est tellement fort que je ne peux l'exprimer clairement. Quand je te voie mon c?ur s'emballe, ma poitrine semble vouloir éclater. J'aimerais temps te serrer dans mes bras en sachant que mes sentiments sont partagés, pouvant prolonger cette caresse qui parfois me fait frémir. J'aimerais temps que tes cheveux flamboyants si doux se calent au creux de mon cou pour ne jamais quitter l'endroit. Tendre amie, si tu savais.. J'aimerais pouvoir goûter tes lèvres, te montrer à quel point je tient à toi, à quel point tu compte pour moi. Malheureusement, ton c?ur n'est pas pour moi, je n'ai droit qu'à l'amitié, oh je n'ai pas à me plaindre, t'avoir pour amie est le plus beau des cadeaux. Pouvoir entendre ta voix enchanteresse me saluer le matin fait de mes journées une réussites. Tu ne le sait pas mais tu me donne la force de continuer mon combat, tu es ma source d'énergie, mon espoir, temps que tu sera épanouie, je ne pourrai être malheureux, car sans ton sourire et ta bonne humeur, je me sens perdu. Tu ne liras jamais cette lettre car je n'oserai jamais te la donner, mais sache que je n'aime et je n'aimerai qu'une seule fille. Jamais mon coeur ne pourra aimer jamais. Oh Ginny, si seulement tu savais, savais à quel point je t'aime. Love You Forever  
Harry Potter  
  
Ginny vint les yeux pleins d'eau à la lecture de la lettre. Harry l'aimait donc. Son Harry, l'homme qu'elle aimait ressentait la même chose à son égard. Quelle merveilleuse soirée s'était. Elle releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers le dortoir des cinquième année. Dans les escaliers se tenait Harry Potter.  
  
Harry monta à son dortoir, se préparant pour se coucher. Il voulut relire la lettre qu'il avait écrit pour celle qu'il aimait et s'aperçut alors qu'il l'avait perdue. Il eut un moment de panique avant de se dire qu'elle devait se trouver sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. Il entreprit donc de descendre à la salle commune. Il s'aperçut que Ginny était toujours dans le fauteuil et s'arrêta dans son élan. Elle tenait à la mais un parchemin froissé qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Avait-elle lu son contenu? Comme si elle avait sentie sa présence, elle leva la tête vers lui. Il ancra immédiatement son visage dans cette mer de larme qui coulait des yeux de son aimée. Plusieurs seconde passèrent ou ils se fixèrent sans réagir. Harry descendit les quelques marches qui lui restait et s'approcha doucement de Ginny.  
  
Celle-ci se leva de son fauteuil, toujours en fixant Harry. Les larmes avaient cessés de coulés. Un espoir venait de naître en elle. Il l'aimait, il était là, il savait qu'elle avait lu la lettre. Elle le laissa approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout près d'elle. Son c?ur battait la chamade, ses yeux brillaient d'une rare intensité alors qu'elle fixait avec passion les yeux émeraudes de celui qui lui faisait tourné la tête.  
  
Elle avait lue, cela n'en faisait aucun doute, la façon dont elle le regardait en témoignait. Une lueur d'espoir naquit en son c?ur lorsqu'il la vie resplendissante se lever pour lui faire face. Ce qu'il pouvait maintenant lire en elle, il l'avait espéré si souvent qu'il ne savait plus s'il vivait un rêve ou la réalité. Il était maintenant tout près d'elle, son rythme cardiaque s'affolant dans une danse effréné. Il prit sa main dans sa main et leur doigt s'entrecroisèrent, froissant la feuille de papier entre les deux. Instinctivement, leur autre main firent pareil. Ils se regardaient toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher ce moment. Un autre moment passa ainsi. Le monde semblait avoir arrêté de tourner. Harry s'approcha encore un peu et serra Ginny dans ses bras. Une étreinte beaucoup plus longue et passionné qu'il avait l'habitude de lui faire. Il voulait se perdre dans sa chevelure, respiré son odeur. Ils restèrent enlacé un moment avant que Ginny s'écarte légèrement. Son regard rencontra à nouveau celui d'Harry, lui soufflant tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Son amour, sa joie, son bonheur. Harry approcha doucement sa tête de sa dulcinée et l'embrassa timidement. Celle-ci répondit au baiser en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres. La langue d'Harry trouva d'elle même le chemin de la sienne et leur deux langues s'entremêlèrent dans un timide premier baiser. Harry mit fin au baiser et replongea son regard dans celui de Ginny.  
  
-Je t'aime temps, murmura t-il  
  
-Oh Harry, si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment, je t'aime aussi.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus passionnément. Ils ne remarquèrent les deux silhouettes qui les observaient en souriant avant de regagner leur dortoir.  
  
Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle voulait parler à Ginny, mais celle- ci n'était pas encore remonté. Elle quitta donc son dortoir pour aller la chercher. Sur le pas de l'escalier, elle vit le jeune couple qui se regardait dans les yeux. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une présence auprès d'elle. Ron passa sa main dans la sienne.  
  
Ron avait entendu Harry entré dans le dortoir et l'avait entendu pousser un juron étouffé avant de ressortir du dortoir plusieurs minutes auparavant. Poussé par la curiosité, il sortit de son lit pour aller à la recherche de son ami. Il descendit du dortoir et trouva Hermione au bas de l'escalier. Ils observèrent en silence le couple s'embrasser avant de remonter au dortoir avec un large sourire accroché au visage.  
  
Les deux amoureux passèrent la nuit sur le fauteuil et Ron et Hermione les y trouvèrent endormis le lendemain matin, étroitement enlacés. Ils ne purent résister à la tentation de les observer un moment avant de les réveiller. Ils les félicitèrent et le jeune couple partit se changer. Ils sortirent du dortoir main dans la main et partirent vers la grande salle accompagné de leur deux meilleurs amis.  
  
-Je t'aime dit Harry. 


End file.
